The invention is generally directed to the design of gloves and, in particular, to an improved sport glove which will reduce the vibration, shock and jarring present in many sports.
Players of sports in which there is a moment of impact between a club, bat or racquet with a ball incur violent vibrations that are transmitted through their hands and up their arms. For people suffering from "tennis elbow", "golfer's elbow", arthritis, carpal tunnel syndrome and other afflictions of the joints, tendons, muscles and bones, these vibrations and shock can be excruciatingly painful, can create further damage and can even cause them to abandon their sport.
For example, many older golfers cannot play a full game because of their disabilities and have a need for a glove which cushions the shocks and jarring of ball striking.
Many attempts have been made to cushion these vibrations through the addition of conventional shock absorbing materials to the palm of sports gloves. None of these have succeeded commercially because of their functional problems. To absorb the vibrations, the materials applied have been bulky, heavy, hot to wear and stiff, all factors which inhibit a player's performance and enjoyment. In the past, the shock resistant materials have been composed of synthetic hollow celled foams or other rubber-like materials or gels. In addition to the discomfort associated with these materials there is a substantial loss of feel for the golf glove, bat or racquet which interferes with participation in the sport.
In particular, a golf glove must be very thin and flexible to fit the wearer's hand exactly and to allow a good "feel" of the club. Bulk, thick or stiff materials undermine the utility of the glove. Furthermore, the United States Golf Association sets rules for equipment "legal" for tournament play and any glove with artificially added padding is disqualified. Most golfers, even if not tournament players, want to use conforming equipment. Beyond allowing afflicted players to continue enjoying their sport, a vibration reducing glove can actually help to prevent more damage or injury to the affected tendons or joints.
Golfer's elbow is caused by damage to the tendons connecting the large muscles of the forearm to the small bones of the elbow. In golfing, the leading elbow (the left arm for a right handed golfer), absorbs more vibration than the trailing elbow (the right arm for a right handed golfer), because the lead elbow must be kept straight. A vibration reducing glove on the left hand (or the right hand of a left handed golfer), where gloves are already worn, would reduce much of the harmful vibration.
In addition, many older players suffer from arthritis in their hands and fingers and shy away from firmly gripping their club, racquet or bat which diminishes their performance. With a vibration reducing glove, they are again able to take a firm grip without suffering as much, if any, pain. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved vibration reducing sports glove, which does not inhibit the wearer's performance, which will be legal for tournament play, and maintains a good sense of feel through the glove.